A L'Aube D'Un Jour Nouveau
by Tite-Noune
Summary: OS! Yaoi! FW&DM! On dit que l'Amour rend aveugle. Pourtant, chaque jour je te vois. Chaque jour, je t'aime un peu plus. Mais toi, as-tu jamais pris la peine de me regarder?


**Auteur:** Tite-Noune

**Disclamer:** Comme d'hab', tout � JKR )

**Résumé:** On dit que l'Amour rend aveugle. Pourtant, chaque jour je te vois. Chaque jour, je t'aime un peu plus. Mais toi, as-tu jamais pris la peine de me regarder?

**Note De L'Auteur:** & Voil� une nouvelle OS, écrite spécailement pour ma _**Namoureuz'**_ ce coup ci. Rating M, vu que y'a du Yaoi ) La fin est disons très ... Peace & Love, limite GnanGnan je dirais, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! xD Bonne lecture! & S'youplé, laissez mwa quelques review, ça fait tellement plaisir )

**Gryffondor Vs Serpentard ... A L'Aube D'Un Jour Nouveau**

C'était un matin, en plein mois de mai. Un matin comme les autres, où le soleil était au rendez vous. Ce matin l�, comme les autres, Drago Malefoy était assis � la table des Serpentard, � prendre son petit déjeuner. Crabbe � sa droite, Goyle � sa gauche, les deux gorilles ne le lâchait pas d'un pouce. L'esprit ailleurs, il plongea une nouvelle fois sa cuillère dans son porridge. Des bruissements d'ailes, des centaines de hululements, et voil� que les hiboux venaient apporter le courrier. Une jolie chouette brune se déposa � côté de son assiette et lui tendit sa patte, une lettre accrochée dessus. Les sourcils froncés, le Serpentard resta sans bouger quelques secondes, se demandant qui pouvait bien lui écrire. 

La curiosité l'emportant, il tendit la main et dénoua le morceau de parchemin, avant de le déplier. Ses joues s'empourprèrent aussitôt après avoir fini sa lecture. Flint, assis face � lui, avait bien remarqué ce soudain changement. Un sourire mutin sur le visage, il se pencha pour prendre la lettre des mains de son ami, qui tenta de la récupérer, en vain. Le plus vieux s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant toute l'attention sur lui, et s'exclama d'une vois forte, de manière � ce que tout le monde puisse l'entendre:

_On dit que l'Amour rend aveugle.  
Pourtant, chaque jour je te vois.  
Chaque jour, je t'aime un peu plus.  
Mais toi, as-tu jamais pris la peine de me regarder?_

La plupart des élèves se mirent � rire, amusés par la situation et Flint affichait un sourire triomphant, fier d'avoir réussi son coup. Drago lui, était loin de trouver cela drôle. D'un geste vif, il se leva et arracha le morceau de parchemin au capitaine de l'Equipe de Quidditch. Rouge de colère, il attrapa son sac et sortit précipitament de la Salle, courant presque. Jamais, il n'avait eu aussi honte de toute sa vie. Et pourtant ... Ce petit poême l'avait mis dans tout ses états. Chaque mot, chaque phrase avait l'air tellement sincère. Il aurait aimé savoir qui en était l'auteur. Mais après ce qui venait de se passer dans la Grande Salle, il doutait fortement d'avoir la chance de le découvrir un jour.

Mais, s'il avait pris la peine de jeter un coup d'oeil dans la Grande Salle avant de sortir en trombe, il aurait pu s'apercevoir qu'� la table des Gryffondor, un joli rouquin avait trouvé un soudain intérêt � ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette, rouge de honte ...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La journée s'était déroulée avec une incroyable lenteur au goût du jeune Malefoy. Il avait dû supporter, inlassablement, les moqueries de ses camarades. Et en fin d'après midi, tout Poudlard était au courant de la lettre qu'il avait reçu au petit déjeuner, même les fantômes. Au début, il avait trouvé ces quelques vers très romantiques, mais maintenant, il en venait presque � détester l'auteur. Cet amoureux transis qui lui avait fait passer la pire journée de sa vie. Car oui, il s'agissait bien d'un garçon, le Serpentard s'en était aperçut en regardant l'écriture. Ce qui n'avait fait qu'attiser les moqueries. 

La mine sombre, il sortit de son dortoir et marcha durant quelques minutes, avant de franchir les portes en bois massif. Aussitôt, il sentit une légère brise effleurer son visage, ce qui l'appaisa un peu. Les mains dans les poches, il se remit en chemin, jusqu'� arriver près d'un grand arbre, � côté duquel il s'allongea, les bras croisés sous la tête. La nuit était déj� tombée depuis quelques temps, le ciel était d'une jolie couleur bleu foncé, et les étoiles brillaient de toutes parts. C'était une agréable vue, et il serait bien rester ici des heures, � contempler ce ciel étoilé. 

Un bruit attira soudain son attention, et le blond se redressa, alerté. Qui donc pouvait bien se trouver ici � une heure pareille? Mais alors qu'il se retournait, il sentit deux mains venir se poser déclicatement sur ses yeux, un léger souffler venir effleurer son cou. Le jeune homme avala sa salive avec difficulté, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. Puis, une bouche s'arrêta � quelques centimètres de son oreille, murmurant doucement.

**"As-tu jamais pris la peine de me regarder, Drago?"**

Ledit Drago sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir � l'entente de ces quelques mots. Il était donc l�, juste derrière lui, celui � qui il avait pensé toute la journée, celui qui lui avait fait vivre un véritable enfer depuis le début de la matinée. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, sa curiosité l'emporta sur le reste, et le jeune Malefoy se retourna subitement, de manière � faire face � son mystérieux admirateur. Pendant un dixième de seconde, il ouvrit grand les yeux, ahuri. Mais bien vite, il sentit ses joues s'empourprer, la colère monter en lui � vitesse grand V. Instinctivement, il se recula de quelques pas, fixant le garçon en face de lui avec dégoût.

**"Si t'es venu pour te payer ma pomme, tu peux tout de suite faire demi tour, j'ai eu ma dose pour la journée. Dégage de l� Weasley!"**

Le Weasley en question - qui portait le joli prénom de Fred - n'avait pas bougé d'un milimètre, souriant largement. Ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer le Serpentard. Cet imbécile était venu se moquer de lui comme bien d'autres l'avaientt déj� fait, il en était sûr! Après tout, quoi de plus drôle pour un Weasley que d'apprendre qu'il avait un admirateur secret, hein! Non vraiment, il n'avait pas la patiente ni le courage de subir les moqueries de cet espèce d'énèrgumène roux, qu'il trouvait - soi dit en passant - très mignon. S'il pouvait ramener son joli petit cul au Château, se serait pas de refus! Mais Fred n'avait pas l'air spécialement pressé de rejoindre son lit. Bien au contraire, il venait même de se rapprocher du blondinet, s'arrêtant � seulement quelques centimètres de lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, ce fouttu sourire charmeur toujours collé sur sa belle gueule. 

**"J'attends toujours la réponse � ma question."**

Drago cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, complètement ahuri.

**"Tu veux dire que c'est ... C'est **_**toi**_** qui m'a envoyé cette lettre?"**

**"Percpicace � ce que je vois ..."**

**"La ferme Weasley!"**

**"Fred, je m'appelle Fred. Et tu crois pas que ta bouche pourrait servir � des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes, plutôt que de me balancer des insultes � la gueule?"**

**"Nan mais t'es un grand malade toi! Si tu crois que j'ai la moindre intenffphummm ..."**

Fred, rapidement lassé de ce petit échange verbal, avait fait taire la dernière remarque du Serpentard d'un baiser langoureux. Ce dernier, tout d'abord surpris, se laissa rapidement aller � la douceur de ses lèvres et l'embrassa � pleine bouche, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Heureux de voir que Drago ne le repoussait pas, le rouquin passa doucement ses mains sous sa chemise, frôlant son dos, ses épaules, et fini par délaisser ses lèvres pour aller goûter � la chair de son cou, la sucer, la mordiller, la lêcher. Le jeune Malefoy sentait sa respiration s'accélérer peu � peu, et tandis que Fred continuait sa douce torture, il laissa ses mains effleurer son torse et continuer leur descente, pour finir par se refermer sur la boucle de sa ceinture, et la retirer avec habilité. Le Gryffondor laissa un léger rire franchir ses lèvres en voyant l'empressement du plus jeune, apparament décidé � profiter pleinement de cette soirée. Lentement, il fit glisser ses doigts sur les boutons de sa chemise, découvrant peu � peu son torse fin et musclé. Une fois totalement déboutonée, il lui retira et la laissa tomber par terre, avant de venir l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, tout en le faisant s'allonger sur l'herbe fraîche. 

Doucement, il commença � martyriser le torse du blond de nombreux baisers, ses lèvres effleurant sa peau, jusqu'� se refermer sur ses petits boutons de chair, qu'il mordilla et suça, au point de le faire gémir de plaisir. Lentement, il continuait sa descente, s'attardant quelques instants au niveau du nombril, tandis que ses mains débouclaient rapidement la ceinture et déboutonnaient le pantalon, qu'il fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Il se redressa ensuite, pour aller embrasser Drago encore une fois, qui en profita pour lui retirer son tee shirt. Sans brusquerie, Fred retira au blond son dernier vêtement, ayant tout le loisir de dévorer des yeux ce sexe fièrement dressé pour lui. Doucement, il déposa ses lèvres sur le gland gorgé de sang, et Malefoy eut un hoquet de surprise. Après plusieurs coups de langue, il le prit finalement en bouche et commença de lents mouvements, sous les gémissements rauques de l'autre. D'un geste brusque, Drago entrelaça ses doigts dans les cheveux du rouquin, lui faisant suivre le rythme qu'il désirait. Et plus Fred y mettait du sien, plus il se sentait fièvreux, plus il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder � ateindre l'orgasme. Après un dernier gémissement de plaisir, Fred avala son plaisir, du désir plein les yeux. 

Une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle, le Serpentard se redressa et commença � déboutoner le pantalon de son parteaire avec avidité, qui eut vite fait de rejoindre les autres vêtements. Un instant plus tard, et il avait fait de même avec son caleçon. Doucement, il prit la main de Fred dans la sienne et porta ses doigts � sa bouche, les suçant avec avidité. Le jeune Weasley le fit ensuite se rallonger, avant de lui écarter les jambes avec douceur et se frayer un chemin jusqu'� son intimité. Lentement, il y glissa un premier doigt, et sentit le blond se tendre sous l'intrusion. Il fit quelques mouvements, avant d'en glisser un deuxième, puis un troisième, sous les faibles glapissements de l'autre, qui peu � peu se détendait, la douleur laissant place au plaisir. Estimant l'avoir assez habitué � sa présence, Fred retira doucement ses doigts, pour les remplacer presque immédiatement, et faire corps avec lui avec le plus de douceur possible. Aussitôt, Drago laissa échaper un gémissement de douleur mais, � la plus grande surprise du rouquin, il passa ses jambes autour de lui, l'obligeant ainsi � se fondre d'avantage en lui. Le Gryffondor commença � bouger lentement les hanches, attendant patiement que le plus jeune se détende. Après quelques minutes, Drago laissa échaper de faibles gémissements, et Fred accentua peu � peu l'allure, jusqu'� l'entendre suplier d'aller plus vite, plus loin, encore et encore. Leur danse endiablée continua de plus belle, s'intensifiant un peu plus � chaque fois, Drago s'aggripant désespérément aux épaules de son beau Batteur, Fred aux hanches de son joli petit Attrapeur. Ensemble, ils laissèrent échapper un dernier cri de plaisir, ésoufflés, et Fred se laissa doucement tomber � côté du Serpentard, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, observant les étoiles, profitant de cette douce soirée. Puis, ils revêtirent leurs sous vêtements et pantalons, avant de s'embrasser encore une fois, et ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux comme tout.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le soleil venait de se lever depuis une heure � peine sur Poudlard, et deux équipes de Quidditch s'impatientaient sur le Terrain. L'une attendant son Batteur, qui était diablement � la bourre, l'autre se demendant où était passé l'Attrapeur, tout aussi en retard. Finalement, les deux équipes descidèrent de partir ensemble � la recherche des deux joueurs, qui ne se trouvaient apparament pas � l'intérieur du Château, puisque personne ne les avait vu ni dans leur dortoir, ni dans la Salle Commune, ni dans la Grande Salle. Les recherches s'étaient alors poursuivies dans le Parc et près du Lac. Flint & Dubois eux, restaient en retrait, regardant leurs coéquipiers courrir un peu partout, en bons flemmards qu'ils étaient. Jusqu'� ce qu'Angelina se précipite vers eux en courant, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

**"On les a retrouvés!"**

Olivier fronça les sourcils.

**"Tous les deux?"**

Le Poursuiveuse lui fit un bref signe de tête, alors que Flint laissait un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Il pensait avoir découvert l'auteur du poême que Drago avait reçu la veille ... Les deux capitaines suivirent alors la jeune fille, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils aperçurent les deux équipes, en cercle � côté d'un arbre. Ils rejoignirent le petit groupe tout agité, et ne tardèrent pas � découvrir un Fred Weasley et un Drago Malefoy torses nus, amoureusement enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dormant paisiblement. Marcus éclata alors d'un monumental fou rire, alors que le visage de Ron semblait se décomposer � vue d'oeil.

**"Malefoy et mon frère ... Dites moi que c'est un cauchemard."**

**"Vous croyez que c'est Fred qui a écrit ce mot � Malefoy?"** demanda naïvement Katie.

**"Impossible. Ce traître � son sang ne sait sans doute pas écrire"** cingla Zabini.

Ron, George et Ginny tournèrent la tête vers lui d'un même mouvement. 

**"Répète un peu ça!" **beugla George en s'avançant vers lui, menaçant.

**"Chuuuuut! Ils se réveillent!"**

Ils reportèrent tous leur attention sur les deux amants, qui commençaient doucement � emmerger, surement � cause du boucan que leurs coéquipiers avaient fait. Drago fut le premier � prendre conscience de ce qui se passait, et affolé, secoua Fred pour l'aider � faire face � un tel spectacle. Tous les regards étaient posés sur eux, chacun attendant impatiemment de voir la suite. Fred fut le premier � prendre la parole, enfin, si on pouvait dire ça.

**"Euh ... Bonjour."**

**"Tu sors quand même pas avec **_**lui**_**?"** vociféra Ron.

**"Ca risque d'être sympa les réunions de famille ..."** railla Drago.

S'ensuivit alors un long silence, chacun ne sachant trop quoi dire, totalement déboussolé par cette situation des plus surprenantes. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, George se décida � relancer la conversation. 

**"J'imagine qu'on va tous devoir ..."**

**"Faire un effort"** termina Blaise. 

Ils se fusillèrent du regard quelques instants, avant de se serrer brièvement la main, comme si le simple fait de se toucher allait les tuer. Petit � petit, chacun y mettant du sien, plusieurs poignées de mains furent échangées, même Ron fit un effort, en donnant une tappe qui se voulait plus ou moins amicale dans le dos de Drago. Olivier se tourna alors vers Flint, souriant du coin des lèvres.

**"Un petit match amical, ça te dis?"**

**"Pourquoi pas?"** répondit Marcus avec le même sourire.

**"Peut-être qu'on pourrait ..."** commença George.

**"Mélanger les équipes?"** termina Zabini.

**"T'as fini de dire ce que je pense!"**

**"Mais c'est toi qui pense pareil que moi!"**

**"Regarde les ces deux l�"** murmura Ron � l'oreille d'Harry. **"On dirait un vieux couple."**

Les deux équipes éclatèrent de rire, Blaise & George y comprit, et les quatorze joueurs prirent la direction du terrain de Quidditch, tout en discutant, rigolant et faisant connaissance avec l'équipe adverse. Pendant plus d'une heure, ils se défoulèrent sur le terrain, euphoriques. Aux alentours de midi, ils mirent pieds � terre et rentrèrent tous ensemble au Château, discutant de tout et de rien. Leur entrée dans la Grande Salle fut des plus remarquées, et les deux équipes allèrent s'asseoir ensemble � la table des Serpentard, sous le regard médusé des autres élèves et des professeurs. Mais la réponse � leur question muette leur fut vite donnée, lorsque le groupe porta un toast � Fred et Drago, histoire de bien les ridiculiser.

Depuis ce jour, l'animosité entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard s'était considérablement apaisée, et ce fut sans surprise que deux semaines plus tard, George et Blaise furent surpris entrain de s'embrasser dans une salle de classe vide ...

**THE END**


End file.
